The present invention relates to a control system for changing the posture of a steering wheel of a vehicle to make it easier for a driver to get on and off the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 58-33569 discloses a conventional system which automatically withdraws the steering wheel when a driver gets off the vehicle. It is, however, difficult to completely avoid the possibility that the steering wheel is moved during movement of the vehicle or against expectation of the driver. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-67660 discloses a similar system.